


Don't Let Go.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Clairese and Happy have a lot to celebrate, until shit hits the fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Clairese, I hope it's what you're looking for sweets!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called out as I headed into the house that I shared with my boyfriend, I mean _fiance_. Happy and I got engaged last night and it was still new.  
"In here!" Happy called out and I followed his voice into the bedroom.  
"Wow, you look nice." I commented as I walked in. He was in black jeans and a nice dark blue button down, not to fancy but more so then his usual jeans and a t-shirt. "What's the occasion?"  
"We're going out with Tig, Jax, and Opie."  
"We are?"  
"Yeah, and Courtney will be there I think." I nodded and walked over to him for a hug. I had worked a few hours at the pot shop since Juice couldn't be there or get anyone to cover and I had missed him.  
"Ok." I smiled as he kissed me gently before he nudged me towards the closet.  
"Get dressed."  
"That's new, usually you're telling me to strip." He raised a brow at me and smirked.  
"That's for later baby girl." I grinned and walked into the closet to find something nice to wear. I settled on my new jeans and a fancy halter top shirt that accented my curves. I grabbed my low heeled boots and stepped out of the closet.  
"Is this ok?" I asked and he nodded.  
"You look good." I nodded and went to fix my hair and makeup.  
"Where are we going?" I called from the bathroom.  
"A lounge that Jax picked in Oakland."  
"Oakland? Is that a good idea?"  
"It will be fine, we aren't there to cause trouble." I shrugged and finished putting on my mascara, Happy wouldn't put me in danger. He had his kutte on and was lingering by the door when I was done getting ready, it never took me very long and I knew that he liked that about me. He locked the door after us and smacked my ass as we walked over to his bike. I shook my head as I put my helmet on and climbed on behind him. He drove fast and just a little bit reckless but not as bad as when he was alone, I knew that he drove like a demon when he was on his own. It took us about fifteen minutes to find the lounge and I smiled when I saw the gang waiting for us. Happy parked next to Opie and I grinned at him and Courtney, she was curled against him and he was smiling at her. It had taken a lot of convincing for Opie to agree to date my friend after his wife died. Donna had been killed a few years ago and it really broke him, he was getting better though, and I think that my friend was a big help.  
"Hey girl." I smiled at her as she walked over to hug me.  
"Hey, you look great!" She compliments and I smiled as Tig scooped me off my feet and twirled around with me.  
"Hi Tigger." I laughed and was passed over to Jax. "And Jax."  
"Alright, keep your meat hooks off my fiance." Happy grumbled and everyone gaped at him.  
"Fiance?" Jax and Opie asked together as Court snatched up my hand and squealed as she pulled me into another hug.  
"Oh my god, good for you Clairese!" I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah we got engaged last night." I laughed as she went to hug Happy, he was surprised but hugged her back with smile.  
"Congratulations guys, is that why you wanted to come out with us?"  
"Yeah, a small celebration before we tell your mom and she goes nuts." Happy muttered and we all laughed as we headed inside. It was nice, there was a live band playing in the back and the front had pool tables and darts. We got a round of shots, then another and then the guys started drinking beer as they took over a pool table. It was Opie and Hap, versus Tig and Jax as Court and I watched and tried to make Tig mess up his shot. Happy and Opie were always scanning but that was just how they were, they had something to lose and this wasn't their territory. I glanced around too but not as diligently as Happy did. I caught him staring and I tilted my head at him, he crooked his finger in a 'come here' motion and I walked over to him.  
"Yes?" He grinned and cupped my face in his hands.  
"Love you." He muttered before he pressed a kiss to my lips.  
"Love you too Hap." I smiled and watched Jax sink the eight ball while Opie teased him. We drank and played pool for another two hours, it was going great, until I noticed and unfamiliar face in a kutte entering the bar. I nudged Happy and nodded my head in the direction of the stranger and he looked over with a small frown.  
"It'll be fine, just one of them." Jax muttered and Tig nodded but everyone was on edge now.  
"Should we head to the club house, tell Gemma and the others?" I asked and I saw Happy and Jax shared a look and a nod.  
"Good idea darlin', I bet Gem will flip her shit." Opie commented and I smiled at him. I walked with Happy to pay for the drinks and then we led the others outside.  
"This isn't your town Teller." A voice called from behind us and I gave an internal sigh. Happy stepped a little in front of me, putting himself between me and the threat and I saw Opie do the same thing for Courtney as Tig stepped up beside the club's vice president. Jax was confident and he put on a smile as he turned around.  
"I know you man?" He asked and turned to face the stranger.  
"You know my homies, Mayans." He replied and Jax nodded.  
"How is Marcus these days?" Jax asked in a friendly tone, his eyes were cold though.  
"I guess he will have to come say hi one day, let you know how he is." The man replied and Jax nodded.  
"As long as he calls first so I can be there to greet him." Jax said in a frostier tone and I felt Happy getting more tense, I ran my hand down his back and he shifted towards me slightly. "It was nice meeting you." Jax said as he turned his back and we all kept walking towards the parking lot. I climbed on the bike behind Happy and I looked back to see the man talking on his cellphone and watching us.  
"There might be trouble." I muttered and Happy nodded. We pulled out of the parking lot in formation, Tig in the front, then Opie, followed by Happy and Jax in back sharing the lane, Tig liked to lead because it took the focus off of Jax. I caught Courts eye and she gave me a brief fake smile, I knew that she was worried, we all were. We had no trouble until we were almost into Charming, there was a line of bikes across the road and the guys started to slow down.  
"Jax?" Tig asked  
"Let's just see." He called back and Tig nodded at him. We stopped a few feet back but didn't get off the bikes, A man stepped forward and called out.  
"Brave aren't you? Coming into my city unannounced." Jax scoffed and shifted on his bike.  
"We came to celebrate, just a few friends taking a night off Marcus." Jax called back and the man laughed.  
"Where's your president?"  
"At home with his wife, we aren't here for trouble. Can we go home now?"  
"No." The men pulled guns and I felt Happy stiffen in front of me. "I guess four of you and your old ladies is going to have to due for now." They started to fire off shots and I reached into my boot for my gun, I saw Courtney doing the same and I grinned. I had taught her to shoot and to defend herself a few years back and I was proud that she was carrying. Happy, Tig, Jax, and Opie all were returning fire and Tig made a hand motion that had all the guys ready to move.  
"Hold on baby girl!" Happy called out and I gripped onto him again as he shot forward. Tig slipped between two of the bikes and we followed after him as the Mayans mounted and chased after us. Court, Opie and I were all shooting, trying to keep them back. I felt something hot punch my shoulder and I cried out as I dropped my gun. "Clairese?" Courtney shouted at me and I just nodded at her, I couldn't let go of Happy and my good arm was wrapped around him.  
"Babe?" Happy yelled over his shoulder and I grimaced at the pain that I felt.  
"I'm hit!" He looked back and I saw his eyes widen.  
"Shit! Hold on babe, We will be back soon." I nodded and laid my head on his back. My vision was getting spotty and I tried to tell him.  
"Hap! I-I can't-"  
"Don't let go babe! Clairese! Fuck!" He must've felt my grip loosening because he started shouting. "Jax! Fucking catch her! She's passing out!"  
"What?"  
"Fucking catch!" He shouted and that is all I remember.  
  
Happy POV  
  
I heard Courtney screaming at Clairese and then I hear _I'm hit!_ My worst fucking nightmare was happening and I couldn't even stop to check her out because of these assholes. I felt her grip getting lighter and I looked back to see her eyes closing, her face was turning fucking white and I freaked out. I did the only thing I could think of, I shouted at my friend to catch the love of my life. I felt her sliding and I heard Jax's bike stutter as Tig fell to the back to cover him with Opie. I turned my head and saw that he had her laying across the seat in front of him and he gave me a terrified, adrenaline filled grin as we sped into Charming. "Take her to Saint Thomas!" I shouted at Jax and he gave me a nod and followed me there, Opie came with us while Tig kept going, probably to update Clay. We parked and I lifted her into my arms and ran into the Emergency Room. "Can I get some help?" I called out and three nurses came running over. "She's been shot." I muttered and they brought a bed out and told me to set her down on it, I laid her gently and I saw how pale she was as they wheeled her away.  
"Sir, you have to stay here." I frowned at the small nurse.  
"What?"  
"We have to examine her, I'll update you as soon as we know anything. Are you family?"  
"We're getting married." I told her and she nodded.  
"I have forms..." I glared at her and Courtney stepped up.  
"I'll fill them out." I looked at her and she nodded and touched my arm gently as she walked away with the nurse.  
"She's tough, she will be fine." Jax told me and I looked back at him.  
"Nice catch brother." He grinned and nodded.  
"Let sit, it will take some time to get her examined and run tests." I nodded and followed behind him. I was fine until I looked at my hands, I had her blood all over my hands and shirt, I smelled like the love of my life's blood. I started to breathe faster and I looked at Jax and he looked alarmed, I never showed emotion and I knew that my eyes were watering and I was falling apart.  
"What if she dies? I-I can't do this without her."

"Happy, she is going to be fine, she isn't going to die." Courtney sat next to me and I stared at her with a dazed expression before I looked back at my bloody hands.  
"How do you know?" I asked her and she touched my arm.  
"I know her, you know her, she is a fighter and she is way too stubborn to die on you. She wants to get married and give you a hard time for a while longer." I nodded and I saw Jax mouth at her from the corner of my eye but I didn't care enough to see what he said. I just waited and stared at my hands, sending up a prayer that she would be alright.  
"Family of Clairese Royal?" A nurse called out and I jumped to my feet.  
"Me, well us." I motioned at the others and she nodded.  
"She is stable, we got the bullet out of her and gave her blood since she lost quite a bit."  
"She's ok?" I asked and the nurse nodded.  
"You can come see her." We all followed her down the hallway and she kept talking "She might be loopy, we sedated her because she woke up as we were taking the bullet out of her. She uh she punched the doctor and called him a ham handed asshole." The nurse laughed and I smiled. _That's my girl_  
  
Clairese POV  
  
There was a strong smell of antiseptic, and a bright light in my face when I woke up. I grimaced and cracked my eyes open, I looked around and saw Happy asleep with his head on the bed I was in. He was asleep and I took a minute to assess the situation, I remembered getting shot and blacking out, which meant I was in the hospital, my arm was in a fucking sling and it hurt like a bitch. I reached out and ran my nails over Happy's scalp gently, he stirred and sat up to look at me. A wide range of emotions flashed over his face before he spoke to me, joy, sadness, anger, and then his eyes warmed and he gave me a small smile.  
"Hey baby girl."  
"Hey babe." I muttered and he stared at me again for a long minute. "What?" I asked and he let out a long sigh, like a breath that he had been holding in for too long.  
"I thought I lost you, one minute you are shooting down Mayans, then you are shot, you passed out and Jax had to catch you from my bike, I was fucking terrified." His voice was shaky and I frowned at him.  
"I'm fine Happy, I'm sorry that I worried you." He stood up and took my face in his hands, he gave me a long, slow kiss and when he pulled back he leaned his forehead against mine.  
"Don't ever do that to me again." He ordered and I nodded at him.  
"I won't." He nodded and sat down again with my hand in his. "Where is everyone?"  
"Jax went back to the clubhouse to wash your blood off of him, Opie is getting coffee with Courtney, they didn't leave even though I told them too." I nodded  
"How long have I been here?"  
"About twelve hours, they knocked you out for hitting a doctor and calling his an idiot." I grimaced and nodded.  
"He was digging around in my arm like it was a fucking treasure chest!" Happy laughed and gave my hand a squeeze. I moved the fingers on my hand that was in the sling and I frowned. "Where is my ring?" I asked and Happy reached into his pocket.  
"They had to do X-rays so they gave it to me." I nodded and he slipped it back onto my hand.  
"When can I go home?"  
"I'll ask someone but I don't want you rushing it, you need to listen to what they say and not get stubborn."  
"I am not stubborn! I just know what I want and I don't give up getting it." I responded and he let out a bark of laughter.  
"God, I love you, you are my strong, tough, fiance and you kick ass almost as well as I do. I'm proud of you baby girl."  
"I love you too." I watched him walk out of the room to find the nurse and I knew that he would be cautious with me for a while, I would just have to prove to him how strong I am as long as he is there to catch me.


End file.
